1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled fryer and steamer apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new mobile fryer and steamer cooking apparatus for providing a mobile outdoor multiple cooking station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a wheeled fryer and steamer apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, a wheeled fryer and steamer apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,498; U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,958; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,625; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,047; U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,660; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,530.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mobile fryer and steamer cooking apparatus. The inventive device includes a trailer assembly including wheeled axles, a frame securely mounted upon the wheeled axles, and a tongue assembly securely attached to the frame and extending forward thereof for hitching to a prime mover; and also includes a cooker assembly being securely mounted upon the frame and including a cooking support member having a peripheral wall assembly supported and extending upwardly upon the frame, and also including burners being securely disposed within the peripheral wall assembly, and further including a fuel control assembly for controlling fuel to the burners, and also including a fuel supply assembly being supported upon the frame for providing fuel to the burners, and further including cooking vessels being removably disposed upon the burners for cooking food products, and also including steamer vats being mounted to the cooking support member; and further includes a trailer stabilizing assembly being securely mounted to the tongue assembly.
In these respects, the mobile fryer and steamer cooking apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a mobile outdoor multiple cooking station.